


Despite Everything

by BlueLotus01



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus01/pseuds/BlueLotus01
Summary: After the Confrontation of Lif and Alfonse, about the Truth..The Order of Heroes arrived at the Ruin Order Castle,Searching for Clues.Alfonse And Kiran have a heart to heart talk.And some Re-imagine of Events In Book 3 :D!





	1. Hope and Fear

"Lose my mind? How could I not? It was all my fault... The people of Askr and Sharena... Even Kiran..."He paused as red eyes landed on the Summoner. Kiran was shock to see his eyes looked pained and sad at the same time."My sanity...it died with them."Cold words betrayed what his eyes were telling Kiran.

She just stood there staring at the spot where Lif was before. She can feel her chest getting tight as she gasped. What is this? She's hurting everywhere."Kiran?"The Commander's Voice snapped her back to reality. 

"Ah..."She turned around and looked for the red head,Worry and concern painted on it's face. Her eyes settled down on the Askran Prince,Who seems to be lost in his thoughts but he wasn't alone."Sorry,Commander..Let's keep moving."With that their Group started walking again

"Kiran? Are you alright?"Princess Fjorm spoke somewhere besides her."Your been spacing out for quite awhile now."She turned to look at the Princess and smiled bitterly.

"I'm fine,Princess...I..I just need time to process all of this."Princess Fjorm looked at her and the Askran Prince who was walking ahead not paying attension behind him.

Fjorm looks back at Kiran."I can not blame you Kiran.."She murmured so,Kiran was the only one who can hear."With what happen...With this Version of Askr...and what happen to you in this world..."She looks at the path."I can understand why you can not process it quite well..."Kiran chuckled even if she wasn't smiling.

"As much as I wanted to say that is what I'm trying process....It is not..."The Princess Fjorm looked at the Summoner confused as if she was asking what is it..."I can't process the fact that the Alfonse here turned out like this..."She lowers her head."Was it because the me here failed as the Great Hero?"

"Kiran...I'm sure,Lif or Prince Alfonse does not blame you for that..."Kiran looked towards the Prince who has his back turn to her.She sighed and return her attension to the Ice Princess.

"Thank you for saying that Princess.."She couldn't help but to avert her eyes."I mean..It is my job as the Great Hero not just to protect Askr but every realms as well..."She lowered her head."And Clearly I....I failed at that."

"No,I do not think you did..." Princess Fjorm said somewhere beside her,Voice low only letting Kiran hear it. "I think Prince Alfonse,Appreciate what you done so far and I,too as well...You saved me,My world...You can still prevent what occur on this Realm from happening on the Realm you swore to protect." The Princess puts a hand on her shoulder. "So,Please do not think this way." The Princess Smiled. "Breidablik choose you for a reason Kiran..And we all know why.."

She retreats to her thoughts for a second ,Princess Fjorm was right. She can't think like this. Sharena and Alfonse, Needs her to be strong. She has to be strong, She has to chance their fate. She chuckled and smiled brightly at the Ice Princess."Thank you Princess."She looked at the Princess with a new found determination. "You have no idea how much those words mean to me."

Princess Fjorm beamed at her. "Kiran?"The Commander called. They halt in the sight of the ruined castle of the Order."I think it is best for us to investigate the Order's Castle,We might find clues about what our next move is."The Order gathers around. "We will go in Partners."She looks at everyone. "Princess Fjorm,You will go with Princess Sharena,And Princess Eir with me."She looks at me and Alfonse."Kiran,Go with Alfonse." Her voiced was muffled to the back ground as I looked at Alfonse. He was still deep in thought."Alright!"The Commander Clapped to get our attension. "Let's go."Nodding all of us headed towards the ruin castle.

The two of them were quiet and she can tell that Alfonse has something to say to her but for some reason he didn't. "Should we check on his--er...Your Room?"Alfonse looks at her as if he was snapped out of his deep thought.

"Yeah,We should...It will be a great lead."Spunning his heel,He walks ahead towards the Barracks. Kiran shortly followed.

After a half minute walking in silence. Kiran and Alfonse stared at the closed doors of the room that Alfonse of this world. "Uhm...I think I should wait here?"She lowered her head. She knows there was no time for thoughts like this. But STILL!

Alfonse turns to look at her. "I don't think that's a good Idea,Kiran.."He lowers his head. "He might attack you while you're waiting here."She sighed in defeat as Alfonse hold the door open for her. She couldn't help but blush. As Gentleman as ever.

The room was old. As expected dust was everywhere. They both searched through the items there. Kiran mentally beating herself. Is she even have the right to search through his belongings like this-- Kiran froze upon seeing a familiar object. It was the Journel that Alfonse was always holding on to."Alfonse!"She called him,Lifting the Journal and removing the Dusk off. The same title was still visible on the front. She smiled.

"Did you find something?"Kiran whipped her head look at him and showing him the Journal."Oh"

"You should read it..."She smiled embarassed at him as he looks at her confused. "Uhm..er...It is not really my place to read this.." He looks at her for a second before nodding in realization. She handed it to him as he starts reading it. She sat down on the mattress as he sat down besides her. 

It was quiet well except the sound of pages turning every 20 minutes. Kiran retreated to her thoughts and think of a way to find more clues,Maybe to her own Chambers? Her office? Hmm..."Alfonse."She called him. She was still getting used on calling him that since she was used to call him,Prince or Your Highness. 

"Yes?" He manage to say despite his eyes still focus on reading.

"I should check my Office,Or perhaps my Chambers."The Prince looks at her for a second. "We'll meet inside of my office don't worry." She stood up.

"Becareful Kiran."He looked at her with worried eyes before she spun her heels towards the door and left.

The first thing she decided to go to was her Chambers. She knows she keeps a book of strategies and records of what happen on a mission and so on. She done this so her writing in Askran Language can get better. Well it did. Thanks to the Prince's lessons. Upon stopping her heels infront of her Chambers. She wasn't surprise that it was close. So,She used the key she had. 

Opening the door she was surprise to find her room cleaned and uh? Filled with Flowers? Her favorite flowers nonetheless. It looks like someone has been cleaning it and putting flowers on the vase placed on the nightstand next to her bed. She chuckled,There's no way the only person who does that is...Her eyes widens upon realization. Of course it has to be Lif, Alfonse always puts White Lilies,White Roses on her room every single day after he found out what flowers she loved the most.

She stopped admiring the flowers as she spun her head towards her study table. There the books she was thinking about was placed there. The books looked old but it looks like it was being taken care of as if someone was afraid of it to get damaged. Taking the two books on her hand. She exited her room and head towards the direction of her office.

After a few minutes of turning to alot corridors,She stops infront of it's door. She remembered that she always leave her office door open,In case of Heroes coming in reporting about their shift on patroling and complains,request. She opened the door and wasn't surprise anymore that it was cleaned and of course the flowers. She always spent all her days here when their not in a mission. She sat down on the bench on the side and opened the book. Like she predicted it has the previous strategies she done on the missions that happen. But for some reason the last page. It has tear marks on it. As it says_ 'I'm sorry Alfonse' _she traced the writing with her hand. It was indeed her hand writing. The strategy written on it was a bit odd. She doesn't remember writing it but she read it nonetheless. The strategy said that it was suppost to defeat hell but in the middle it changed. It says it will only weaken Hel. The Rite of....She was confused the last part was torn away as if someone doesn't want her to read it. The Door opened as she lift her eyes from the book. 

Alfonse entered the journal still in hand. "I finish reading it but the other me here didn't put to much detail as if he knows someone will read it." She smiled of couse it was Lif. Alfonse was also smart and sharp when it comes to strategies but not as sharp as her. 

"Noting much about my side either. It tells a way to weaken Hel and the rest of the parts were torn away." She closed the book and place it on her desk. "Keep the Journal,We might need it later on." She walks past the Prince."We should see the others."

"Kiran" He called her and it made her stop. "I'm scared." Kiran's Eyes widens as she turns to look at him. His eyes filled with fear.


	2. Always a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Alfonse 'talk' with his father.
> 
> Also Kiran and Alfonse Reaches A-Rank Relationship :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I Added things just small things in this chapter so! Don't worry! ^^;;

**Days ago...Before the Curse of Hel...**

Kiran found Alfonse looking in the distance a bandage on his left hand. She felt guilty since she was also the one who agreed about the plan to stop Hel's army that was headed to the village. In result Alfonse and his father,The king had a argument about his safety.

"Alfonse?" She called as she stood by his side.

"Kiran..."He glance at her for a second snapping out of his deep thought. "Is there something wrong?"

She looks at the garden and sighed. "I'm sorry." She lowers her head. "I should not have agreed to that plan....Your father was right...If we did miscalculated things would have gone south.."

"Kiran,Do not be sorry." Alfonse sighs. "It is true that things would have gone wrong...like father said but it did not because we had you." Kiran looks at Alfonse. "You are our tactician Kiran.."

She chuckles. "Yes...I am but..." She looks back at the Garden the Castle looks different from the Order's Castle it was bigger,It was expected it was the Main Castle of Askr after all. "I don't think you and your father are different.." She couldn't help but smile. "I remember that time when I was trapped in the world of Radiance by Princess Veronica."She let out another chuckle of the thought. "When we got back you and I had a fight about that..."

He didn't said anything as he looks at the Garden also. "Yeah....That was foolish of me."

She laughs. "No, I do think you mean well." She looks at him. "That's the same about your father." She tilts her head as her smile never fades. "That is why I find it silly that you have to give up being a hero in order for you to be come King..." Alfonse looks at her confused. "After all your the Most Heroic Prince I ever met." She giggles. "So,Why not be both?"

Alfonse smiles as he puts his hand on his chest. "Do not be silly..." He sighs. "I can not even do one of those two roles right..."

Kiran puts her hand on above the hand he put on his chest. "I don't think so, In my eyes you are doing so well on both of those roles Alfonse.."She looks at the garden "In my world in tales,Princes like yourself are considered as heroes who always save his kingdom's people from danger." Then her eyes return to the doubting Prince. "Is not what you are doing all this time?" 

He froze. He never thought she was able to make all his doubt about himself disappear like this. His smile grows more wide. "Plus..."She beamed at him. "I believe in you Alfonse, I'm sure Commander and Princess Sharena too."She giggled again. "And we will be here for you!" Looking at him with determined eyes. "You are always a Hero in my eyes Alfonse..."

"Of course....."He feels flustered. "Thank you Kiran." She always knows what to say now does she? He can feel like his heart was about to burst any moment now. Always a Hero in her eyes huh?

Maybe after all of this,He can tell her.

Maybe after the war. He can be selfish for once.

Because his Heart was telling him that he can not let go. 

As both the Summoner and Askran Prince walks away. The queen smiled as she stood near where the two talked. "Not a child anymore huh?" 


	3. A Promise Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran and Alfonse face their unspoken emotions towards one another and realize their bound isn't just partners but so much more.
> 
> And Yes,They reach S-Rank Relationship here... XD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things Might Chance in the Future Chapters of FEH but I don't regret making this Chapter Happen in my Fanfic!!

**Present time....**

Kiran stood there shock. It never occured to her that Alfonse will also feel fear. Of course he did, Alfonse is human after all. He does have alot weight on his shoulder already. Crown Prince of Askr, His sister's fate and his fate,The people of Askr...

Of course his hurting-- "This ruin realm and ours."He paused "You,Sharena and the people of Askr....All this happen because of my Failure."He lowers his head. "I...I read a page where the Alfonse here wrote how he lost you and Sharena." She turns her body to fully face him. "Both of you died in this world trying to protect the other Alfonse here...And I--"He couldn't continue his words because Kiran tackle hugged him.

"Alfonse..."She called him with a voice soft and yet understanding. She lifts her head to look at him. Tears on her eyelids. "There's noting wrong on being afraid." He looks at her in tears just like her. She moves one of her hands to cup his cheek and slowly caressing it. "It doesn't chance why your here right now." He looks at her confuse. "Tell me Alfonse,Despite being afraid what does your heart and mind tell you to do right now?"

He was quiet looking at her teal eyes for answers. "It wants to find a way defeat Hel..." He spoke quietly.

"Of course you do...Even if your afraid you still move onward knowing you have to, because you want a future."She wipes his tears away with her thumb. "That doesn't make you weak.." She smiled sadly at him. "That makes you strong...So,Strong that you prove how human you are." His eyes widens for a minute then it turn into a soft gentle look. She felt his arms warps around her waist. "So,It's okay to be afraid..." She can feel heat rushing through her cheeks as she realize how close he was. "I'm still here...Sharena,Everyone on Askr..."She leans her forehead to press against his. "You can still prevent the same event to happen to our realm....So, If you need a shoulder to lean on Sharena's here...and I'm here." She cups both of his cheeks with her hands. "I am your trusted partner after all aren't I?" She let out a soft chuckle.

"Kiran..."He called her the same way he does when he comforts her. "You always know what to say now do you?" He removes his hands that rest on her waist as he puts it on her hands that was cupping his cheeks. "To be honest with you Kiran.." He pauses as if he was gathering his courage. "I wasn't planning to let you know about this yet but I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back anymore." He removes her hands on his cheeks as he lifts her chin to make her fully look at him. "Forgive me for what I'm about to do..." With that Kiran's eyes widens and somehow for a reason time has stopped for her. Alfonse's lips pressed on her's. She can feel that her heart is gonna burst out of her chest any moment now. She slowly closes her eyes as she kisses back a little clumsy but she did it anyways.

She never thought that the Askran Prince felt the same way. She kept on telling herself that he was way out of her league,His a Prince,Royalty....And she was...she was noting. His lips were so soft against hers. In her head she was wishing that time should have stop then and there...Leave them in this moment but she knows they can't. They still need to move. For Askr,For the Future. That's why she wants to treasure this sweet moment.

After they broke the kiss Kiran was still trying to ground herself back to reality. This was happening isn't it? This was real? She lowers her head as tears escape her eyes. It's always like this. She can't control her emotions when it comes to him.

"Kiran?" He called her concern on his voice. As he lifts her head. "Oh gods...I'm so sorry I should not have--"

"No....It's not like that...It's just that..."She sobs. "I never thought you will feel the same way...I.."She covers her mouth. 

"Kiran...." He press his forehead on hers again as he removes her hands that was covering her mouth. "I'm sorry for not acting on it sooner...." He was smiling as he wipes her tears away. "Kiran, Can you stay by my side after the war as I rule Askr?"

"Alfonse,You know that I will..." She smiles as she still tries to regain her sanity.

"No...Not as the Summoner nor the Great Hero,Not as a Tactician either..." He smiles. "Stay by my side as the Woman I love." Her eyes widens second time that day. She couldn't hold back anymore tears are falling even more as she nods.

"What is this?" She sobs. "Why am I crying?" Alfonse chuckles. "I should be smiling right?" 

"You are smiling Kiran..." Alfonse spoke as he pulls her into a hug. "After we defeat Hel and finish the War Between Embla and Askr. I promise I will make you happy on the rest of our days together..."

They stayed in that embrace for a while before returning to the rest of the Order. Now Holding hands as they move forward looking forward to the Promised Future that they swore to have. Together.... 


	4. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran mets someone familiar in the Summoning Platform of the Ruin Version of Askr.

"Alright, We should take a break here for awhile."Commander Anna talks to both Tacticians which was Robin and Kiran.

They started to assign who patrols the Ruin Castle Surroundings from time to time as they rest. Luckly Kiran,has the first shift. Alfonse walks towards Kiran. Worried expression written on his face. Sure, After the talk they had in her office. The two of them are the only ones who knows their together,Well for now. They didn't want it to be obvious yet. Since their situation is not the best time to announce it. And they want to be free from teasing of both the Commander and Sharena. "Are you sure it is okay for you to be alone?" He spoke up as they were left alone in the hall.

Everyone already left finding a spot for them to rest. "Don't worry...I'll run to you first thing when something happens." She jokes trying to lighten him up. "Besides...You know I can handle myself." She pouted at her lover.

He sighs in defeat and chuckle escape him. "Fine,I will not worry for now because you did know this place well enough...So,Yell if anything happens..." He reminded, He remember how their fight started when they return to the order's castle after their mission on Radiance back then. It happen because he insisted that she stay in the castle that day so,she would be in danger again. So, he has to surrender.

"Yes,Yes...I will." She smiles at him. She kisses his cheek as she walks away waving goodbye to him and telling him she'll be fine. She still can't believe that the two of them are together.

She started patrolling. As Expected the place was in ruin. Blocks of rubles here and there. The sight was not good for her heart. Seeing the Order Castle like this... She sighed as she continued walking.

After a few hours of walking around she found noting but rubles and plant life taking over the place. She was nearing the end of her shift anyway. Alfonse is probably still worried for her. She sighed as she makes her way to the summoning platform. She stopped at the spot she used to stand on back in their Askr. The same view was still present. Beautiful as ever. This spot, She always remember how the Askran Prince finds her here. She puts her hand on her lips,It still has a ghostly feeling. Blushing at the memory of the kiss.

She snapped back to reality when she heard soft foot steps coming towards her. She chuckled. "Oh? Sorry...I shouldn't have--"As she turn around thinking it was the Prince,Her eyes widens as both shock and fear filled her body. She froze there unable to move.

It was Lif. He stopped just meters away from her, Red eyes staring to her Teal eyes. "......"

What should she do? She suddenly notice the same look he gave her ever since he first appeared. It was sad and pained even. For some reason all her fear went away..

Why was she scared? This was Alfonse. Wasn't he? "Is there something wrong?" She calmly asked him. He was taken aback. This was the Same Prince she loved. "Lif?" She shakes her head and corrects herselfs. "Alfonse?"

He jolts upon hearing his Real name on familiar lips. "You should not be here alone."

She chuckles. "Ah...Right." She smiles. "This place." She looks around. "You and your Kiran must have talked here alot right?"

"That's right..."He breaths out. "You are not her." He looks away. "She died long time ago.." He stated with a pained voice.

She suddenly felt her heart tighen. She didn't know why she took a step closer to him. As he looks back at her. Bewildred as he steps back. "Do not come any closer!! " His hand slowly reaching the hilt of his sword but that didn't stop her. She didn't know where her courage was coming from. As she steps closer and lifting her hand. He draws his sword pointing it at her neck. Kiran froze. Not because he was threatening her but he was shaking. She looked at his eyes. He was afraid. She took another step closer. The swords sharp end was almost closer to her neck. Before she could step closer again. His shaking hold suddenly lowers. As warm hands touched his cold skin. He stiffed upon her touch.

This warm hand that turned cold against his before. He felt weak. Even if his heart stopped beating long ago. He thought it gone cold but it wasn't it was melting. Sword dropped. He grabbed her hand that was placed on his cheek and he pulls her closer to him, Embracing her. He can feel his heart burning. Painfully.

He has to stop. This person wasn't his Kiran.

Kiran at first was surprise but she returned the hug anyways. He was far too tall for her. So, She has to settle one of her hand on his sides and and the other on his shoulder. He was cold but she didn't care. She can feel his breath on her neck as he nuzzled on her hair.

Even after all this time her hair still smell like fresh lavender. Same warmth he felt whenever he hugged her in the past.

Then it hit him. His old self screaming telling him to wake up and stop entertaining his heart.

He pushed her back pulling away from the hug, Stepping away from her. "Alfon--"

"No! Do not call me with her voice." He said with loud and clear voice. She looked pained. He looks away. "I am Lif, Your enemy......I will kill you.." He picked up his sword. "I will get my world back...I will have them back..."He turns his back on Kiran as he disappeared. Leaving Kiran in tears.

What was she expecting? She shakes her head. She wipes her tears and she has to pull herself together.

She walks back to the rest of the order and she reported to Anna and Robin, they told her to rest and said their good nights before moving to their own business. Kiran found herself looking for Alfonse. She found him inside her office. He was there sitting on the benches on the corner reading her record book. She lowers her head. "Kiran?" He looks up to her as she entered the room and closing the door. "I see that your shift is over." She turns and looks at him. Unable to hold back the tears. "Kiran?" He stood up and quickly walk towards her. "What happen?" He asked hint of concern and worry in his voice. She hugged him. "Kiran?" He calls again.

"Al...Alfonse...I'm sorry I know I should be strong but when I saw him I...I...I--" He slowly stroke her hair. Alfonse was quiet and surprise but he knows what she was saying and she doesn't need to explain farther.

"It's okay Kiran.." He hugs back. "We will stop him and Hel. We have to find a way." He pulls away from her as looks at her eyes smiling. "We will end this nightmare...." As he wipes the tears on her face away. "Together..." He plants a kiss on her forehead. She smiles as she fully face him.

He was right. They had to find away. For the sake of Askr and everyone. She has to be strong after all she was the one who gave him strength. Why is she like this now? He removes one of his gloves. As he caressed her lips for a second and remove it before he closed the gap between them, Kissing her. Kiran told herself over and over.

She has to be strong. And they will find a way. To end this all once and for all. 


	5. Keepsake of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lif says his final wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Spoilers for Book III Chapter 12!!
> 
> Please do not read this if you haven't seen the last Chapter!! (If you don't want to be spoiled!)
> 
> The CLIMAX IS HERE!!!!

In his hands the relic of the fallen loved one rest. Breidablik,Kiran's weapon. It was the only thing that he has of her. Her memories that he has,It was slowly fading in his mind."There you are.." A voice it was somewhere behind him. "You're here again..."Thasir said as she looks around.

It was the office of the Askr's Summoner. The flowers on the same base everyday. Lif always does this. When the flowers dies,He replace it with a fresh ones. It became a routine for him. Thasir sighed, She at least appreciate it. The first few years Lif spent all his days inside the Summoner's Chambers just standing there in deep thought. "What is it?" He asked without looking at Thasir.

"Hel said we should get ready....In a bit the barrier around the portal to Askr will break soon."Thasir turns around. "She's waiting in her castle." She informed him. "And I see that you still have the relic..."

"Of course..." He traced the patterns of the relic. "It's the only thing I have left of her."

"I see..."Thasir sighs. "Let's go 'Lif'." She walks ahead. Lif puts away the Relic and looked at the desk.

"I'll see you soon...Kiran..."

* * *

"You. " Kiran jolts upon cold voice as she slowly turns to see who it was.

Ah....Lif can feel his undead heart break. Of all the people he needed to see right away. Why her? 

Kiran looks at Lif with a confuse look as she registers that he was an enemy. The confuse stare turned into a glare. Alfonse steps infront of Kiran protectively"Are you a soldier from the realm of the dead?" There he was his otherself. 

"My name is Líf." Kiran expression change to a expression that she seems to wear whenever she tries to figure something out. Hand on her chin, glaring to the ground. Same as ever. She's starting to plan for their strategy.

There she was. His sister also standing stubbornly and protectively infront of Kiran, Fensalir in hand. "Líf? You can't be..." His otherself starts to ponder on his name. He knows that it won't be long before Kiran and otherself finds out. Or worse Kiran does.

"Alfonse? What's wrong?" Sharena asked as Lif sighs. She was exactly painfully the same as ever.

"Tremble before Sökkvabekkr, the sword of ruin...as I destroy this world." He said in a voice that he can't recognize as his own.

* * *

"Sharena, the citizens of Askr, even....Kiran..." Lif's eyes landed on the Summoner as he sees she was in tears. It was painful to look at her like that. "I couldn't save a single one of them." He closes his eyes wishing to see her smile one last time. "The grief twisted me." He sighs and continues. "But they all yet live in your world." Seeing Kiran and Sharena alive and being able to talk to them. "Perhaps I can draw some small comfort from that..." He remembers the warmth of Kiran when he hugged her. "Please, Alfonse... Ensure a happier future for your Askr." He spoke his last wish. 

"Alfonse.." Kiran called with a soft voice and gentle when he opened his eyes. She was there. Infront of him. Kneeling down like him. As she repeated what she did that day on the summoning platform putting her hand on his cold cheeks. Allowing him to feel her warm hand one last time and see that smile he always yearn to see all this years. "I promise we will continue what you and your Kiran left undone." She said still smiling but determination in her eyes. "We will defeat Hel...You have my word." He huffs as he place his hand on hers on his cheek. Hoping to feel its warmth before she removes it. "Rest now Alfonse...." She smiled bitterly as tears fall on her cheek and she planted a kiss on his forehead. 

She stood up and following the others. Leaving him with his otherself. He prepares for what's to come.

* * *

"Well, Kiran......You should be able to wield this one too." Alfonse hands her the Breidablik as she traced the patterns. Tears falls on it. Alfonse puts a hand on her shoulder pulling her into a hug. Sharena hugged them making it a bear hug. The Princess was crying to.

In her hand she hugged Breidablik. As she sobs into the hug. After a few minutes they calmed down. Alfonse spoke again and the three of them separated from the hug as Alfonse took her hand intertwining it with his own. "It's time to return to the realm of the dead. We must end this waking nightmare Hel has fashioned. By our hands. There can be no mistake." He grasp her hand as he was drawing strength. His right. They have to finish this. Once and for all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh....MY HEART.....
> 
> THANK YOU INTSYS! I DON'T NEED MY HEART ANYWAYS!! T_T LEMME HUG LIF PLS! 
> 
> Also Let's kick Hel's Ass!! XD


	6. Nostalgic Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lif sees the future that his ruin world will never have.

As Alfonse walks away from Lif, Breidablik in hand. He walks towards his Kiran and Sharena. "Brother!!" Sharena tackled her sibling into a hug while Kiran sighed in relief.

Lif watches as the three stood infront of him. His vision getting blur. Half of his mask are already fading. When his vision clears his eyes widens. A grown Alfonse still has his back turn on Lif. He was surprise as his otherself wears a crown that his father once wore. His Sharena looking like she reached her Twenties. His eyes landed on the Summoner. 

Kiran wore the crown that he once seen his mother was wearing. She looked more of a Queen then a Summoner. The trio was smiling,laughing. He only noticed now that his whole masked has faded as the Summoner looks at him with a pained and shock expression. Snapping out of his delusion. Was it a Delusion? Or is it a vision of a future that Hel taken away from him?

"Kiran?" Sharena called as Kiran walks towards the kneeling general. She stops meters from him. His eyes meeting her own.

Kiran couldn't help but smiled bitterly. His ruby eyes returning to that azure she once saw in the Alfonse she knew. He smiled also bitter like hers. He continues to fade, Kiran kneeled down and hugged him. He hugged back as he whispers. "Kiran I'm sorry..." He pauses. "Take care of them please..." As he said his last words he disintegrates completely making Kiran hug herself in the end.

**As his soul now travels to Valhalla **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lif (Alfonse) deserves to be in Valhalla not Hel...


	7. Home In the Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lif recalls a memory from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Chapter will be Released when Book IV trailer is out probably?? Who knows?? XD
> 
> The Song is here link is here:  
https://youtu.be/t6Fo5e9Lq7k
> 
> I imagined Kiran making this song for Alfonse.

It was very late when Alfonse decided to walk back to his Chambers. Much to his dismay sword training didn't tired him out. He was about to pass by the garden when he heard a soft gentle hum. He knew this hum so well, He heard it many times before.

He always found comfort whenever he hears it. He found the source of the soft humming. It was Kiran, She was standing in the middle of the Garden looking up on the sky with her hood over her head. He was about to approach her when she starts singing.

_You can call my name,whenever you're feeling down and blue.._

_You don't know how to smile, I know how hard it is._

Kiran recalls the first time he met the Askran Prince, He was so cold and distant towards her almost as if he doesn't want to get close at all.

For some reason it pained her, Not seeing him smile. She finally understood why he kept his distance,Why he build a wall of torns around him. His afraid of getting hurt by getting close to her.

_I'll make you feel alright...._

Kiran was so happy that the Prince,Let her in and started opening up to her little by little...

_Remember the Day I sat with you in this corner..._

_Alone infront of you....Oh,_ _I don't know the words, Because anywhere is your home...Your sweet home._

She remembered the day where she told Alfonse that she doesn't want to go back to her world. That she's more happier here with them, The relief and the spark of joy in his eyes that she saw in it. It made her happy too.

_No Matter where you are.._

_The thing is home, It's incredible and all my friends came home again._

_Sometimes you can not avoid the Heavy snow as long as you're alive...._

Kiran stops as she felt her heart become more heavier....Alfonse lost his father yesterday and yet. She felt useless that she wasn't able to remove the pain in his chest. She turns her head and found Alfonse standing there, Smiling. Her eyes widens and her cheeks were getting hot. "A-alfonse!" She panics. "W-wait! D-did you hear all of that?"

He chuckles. "Every single Lyrics Kiran." He gave her a soft and gentle smile. Kiran turns even more redder. "Is that all of it?"

"W-what?"She manage to say.

"Is that the end of your song?" He rephrased himself. As he tilted his head still smiling and feeling more relaxed. Still a hint of saddness in his voice.

"N-no,it's not..." 

"Oh,That's a shame,It was a beautiful song too.." He looks at the ground as silence falls between them. After a few minutes of debating he looks up to her once again. "Kiran, Will you sing that to me again?" Kiran looks at him confuse. "Not right now but when you finish it.." He paused. "Is that okay?"

Kiran stared at him for a minute before she smiled and nodded. "I will I promised!" 

* * *

Lif stood there the same place where he saw her standing in the middle of the garden trying to recall her voice. He stared at the engagement ring he was planning to give her after they defeat Hel. He can feel his chest tighten.

If it was all a passing dream where he can see Both her and Sharena again.Then he doesn't want to wake up not anymore. 


	8. A Path to a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfonse wakes up to a new Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Spoilers ahead for BOOK 4!!
> 
> This is a Re-imagine or a transition of Book 3 events to Book 4 cause uh?? Yeah

"---fonse!" A Voice called his name, It was so far away and yet it sounded so Familiar. This voice, He felt like he yearned to hear it before."Alfonse!!" It suddenly became clear.

It was her voice. The voice he felt like he haven't heard for centuries. He slowly opens his eyelids it was a little blurry at first but a familiar figure was the first thing he saw. She was looking down on him as his vision clears. He fully saw who it was."Kiran.." He softly called.

His head was lying down on her lap as they both relax under the shade of the tree next to Kiran's back."Are you alright? It looks like you were having a nightmare." She gently brush his blue hair to the side of face. Alfonse lifts his left hand and place it on her cheek."Alfonse?"

"Odd..."He sighs in relief. "It feels like, I haven't seen you in years Kiran.." Kiran stares at him blankly for a second before she let out a soft chuckle. He removes his hand on her cheek,as he stares at her Teal eyes.

"Silly, We always see each other everyday.." She sighs. "Is this about Hel again?" He doesn't answer. "Alfonse,It's been 4 months since we defeated her remember?" Alfonse's eyes widens as he sat up and looked at her.

"We won Against Hel?" She nods as Alfonse looks down. Why does he feel as if everything was wrong?

"Alfonse?" Kiran cups his cheeks and made him look at him. "What's going on? Please tell me..." Upon seeing her worried look Alfonse snaps out of this deep thought.

"I apologize I don't mean to worry you.." He place his hands on her's. As he close his eyes and leans to her touch. Why does he miss her so much? Why does he long for her like this?

Her warmth, Her Voice, The Light on her Eyes....Why?

His eyes opened wide when he felt a ring on her finger."As your fiancé and trusted partner, it's my job to worry.." After a minute of realization his glaze turned into a soft and gentle glaze.

He remembers now, He asked for her hand two weeks after they returned to Askr after Hel's defeat. Their wedding day was getting closer and closer as the day passes by. "Kiran.."

"Hmm?" She hums as he leaned onward pressing his forehead against her's. Soon she'll be his, and He will be hers.

Before he could say anything someone coughed. And they both turn towards the sorce of the sound. It was Commander Anna, Who had a biggest grin on her face and Sharena who has a 'aww' look. "Pardon me, For ruining the Moment, Love Birds but the Queen has called for us." She winks. "Now come on ,You two can resume this lovey-dovey moment of yours later on.." She turns around and signals them to follow.

"Come Brother,Kiran! Mother said she has something important to tell us!" Sharena said in a hurry before running off to follow Anna.

Kiran shakes her head and stood up." Come now, your Highness." She looks at Alfonse and held out her hand at him.

He chuckles as he takes it. "I thought we talked about this Kiran.." He said as soon as Kiran was done helping him up.

"Talked about what?" She asked confuse as interwined her hands with his.

"About not calling me by my name." Kiran giggles. 

"Remember, it took me a year to stop calling you Prince or your highness right?" They both started walking towards the castle.

"Right.." He sighs as he remembers. "So?"

"Right....Alfonse.." She couldn't help but smile at his behavior. 

* * *

Alfonse looks around noting but flowers and floating lights around them.

She wasn't there. Anna and Sharena came back so,Why not her? Where is she?? 

Both Anna and Sharena looked around the surroundings hoping to find the Summoner as well. But---

**She's Trap in a very sweet Nightmare..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the distant feeling that Book 4 is about Alfonse and the Order Saving Kiran/Us from the Nightmares (And Probably Saving the Land of Dreams from Nightmares as his Deal with Thor).
> 
> Because I believe the Nightmares have taken Kiran/Us by trapping Us/Kiran in a Nightmare.


End file.
